Becoming Kit
by Alice-the-irish-dancer
Summary: 7 years after Bella's change, the Cullen family moves to Denali, Alaska. But when Jasper and Alice find a newborn in the forest, they dicover her troubled past and how it might alter the entire family's future. JPOV
1. back to school

**A/N This is my first Fanfic. Please be kind. I have other chapters written, please let me know if I should continue. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Myers brilliant ideas **

**JPOV**  
"Do you remember our story Bella?" Edward asked.

It was seven years after we moved from Forks, Washington. We were now in Alaska; Denali to be exact. We, the whole Cullen family, were all uncomfortably packed into Edward's Volvo, driving to Denali High. It was Bella's first time back to high school since she became a vampire.

"Yes Edward, I remember. We are all foster children that have moved from Canada. Jazz and Rose are twins, but the rest of us are unrelated. We are all in honors classes witch we qualified for at our last school. You, me, and Alice are all sophomores. Em, Rose, and Jazz are juniors." she said with a sigh.

She was about as thrilled as the rest of us about going back to school, but unlike Bella, this is at least the third time for all of us. Carlisle always insists on us going to school no matter what town we are in.

"And you know that people will look at us funny. Remember the first time you saw us, you couldn't figure us out, so expect that out of every one else." Edward said to her and took her hand. "And if you feel your control slipping, just tell me, or ask to go to the restroom; don't risk any thing Bella, it's not worth it."

"I know," she said and looked at him in the eyes.

The emotional reading of the two of them went out the roof, and I turned my head to look out the window. Alice turned around and gave me a questioning look. I glared at Bella and Edward, and shook my head. She looked at them, and then sighed.

"Okay you two, break it up; you have all night for that sort of thing."

I knew there was a reason I loved Alice so much. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. Edward glared at her and the romantic emotions stopped. We continued down the highway as the trees streaked past the window of the car.

We arrived at the school about five minutes later, and all unloaded out of the car. Edward took Bella's hand and whispered something I couldn't hear. I guessed it was something about her being okay.

"I'm fine" she said confirming my guess.

The emotions started to go on a roller costar.

"Okay, let's get going. We're going to be late for school," I said. Then I added "or have a love fest, the two of them!" under by breath.

But it was still loud enough for them to hear. Edward glared at me, and I know Bella would be blushing if she still could. The rest of the family started laughing as well. Our ringing laughter echoed across the half empty parking lot, and most of the heads turned toward us. Edward looked serious, probably reading the thoughts of those around us.

"Let the fun begin," he said.

"Could we ever just make a quiet entrance to a new school?", I thought with a sigh. Edward turned toward me with a smirk and shook his head, and unfortunately, I knew he was right.

I turned to Bella and said, "Bella, remember to act human. Blink, fidget, ask to use the rest room, and most importantly breath."

She nodded, looked back at Edward, and sighed. "Let's go get this over with."

We started walking towards the school.

We walked through the front door of the school, and made our way to the front office. Though we had never been to the school, it seemed most schools were set up the same. We wound our way through the dreary hallways of the old building and eventually made it to the office. It was empty except for the receptionist.

"We are the Cullen's," Edward said as he stepped up in front of us.

"Ah, yes, I take it you want your time charts," she said. She started shuffling around some papers on her desk. "Here they are! Okay, I have one for Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Yes," he said and leaned over to take the papers out of her hands. He made a small flinch as he grabbed the papers, most likely detecting the office worker's thoughts, but it was small enough that only we could see. I could only imagine what someone would be thinking the first time they saw a group of six unearthly beautiful people. It was something I never wanted to find out.

Edward handed us all our time tables. As we walked out of the office I took a quick check on every ones emotions. Edward was slightly embarrassed, probably something he saw in the receptionist's thoughts, Bella was really nervous, every one else was just annoyed. I'm guessing it was a combination of having to go back to school, and all the looks that people were giving us. Edward nodded confirming my suspicions.

"Bella," I said. "There is really no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous!!!" She said, but refused to give me eye contact.

"Bella, you can't hide this kind of thing from me so it's not even worth trying to lie."

She sighed, "I know, but I thought that just this one time it might work."

Alice looked up and smiled at Bella, "Believe me Bella," she said with a disappointed pout that I loved. "It doesn't work. I have been trying to fool him for seventy-some years now."

I looked at her and smiled, she was right. She couldn't fool me, though she had tried. She smiled back and her love radiated toward me. I graciously took it in knowing it would probably be the last pleasant emotion I would feel for a while.

We eventually split off, and went our own ways for classes.

After we finished our first five classes we met in the in the cafeteria for lunch. I found Alice in the corner with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Bella were coming out of their line with their "lunch". They sat down at the table with us and Bella put down the tray and looked at the food in disgust.

"At least pretend to like it Bella," said Emmett as he picked up a bag of chips, proceeding to crush it.

"Yeah, Bella, you'll have to learn to pretend to eat food. People will think you have an eating disorder. The _last_ thing we want is some social worker to come out to our house and find little or no human food there," said Rosalie.

Though Rosalie and Bella were not best friends, the thought of being enemies for eternity kind of turned them off. They had decided to put their differences aside and to try to get along. It seemed to be working out better than they expected it to.

"I know," Bella said with her face twisted in disgust. "But unfortunately it appeals to me about as much as eating grass and dirt."

She picked up a chip, and stared at it.

"What do I do with it?" She asked, acting like it was a mutant toad.

"Pick it up, put it to your mouth like you are about to eat it, and then crush it in your hand. Then put it in your napkin and do it again," said Rosalie.

Though her first attempt was pretty pathetic, by the end of lunch she had a pretty believable act.

About half way through lunch, I head quiet growl out of Edward. We all looked up, giving him questioning looks.

"Inappropriate thoughts from those around us," he said in disgust. "One in particular about Bella almost sent me after him. Lord! Don't you think that anyone can control their thoughts any more?!"

After a few minutes in silence Bella quietly said, "I can see why you kept to yourselves in Forks. The stares you get from some people make you seem like a ten headed snake or something!"

"You get used to it," said Alice. "Then you can start making freaky vampire faces back at them. It creeps them out. It's so funny to see their expressions," she finished with a smile.

"For some one so tiny, you are exceptionally cynical, Alice" Bella said. "I never want to be on your bad side... ever!"

We all laughed, and continued lunch without any more interruptions. The lunch bell rang and we finished the day without further delay.

Alice convinced me to take a quick hunting trip after school. We were tired of the local fare, so Alice decided to take a run out a little further. But we were totally unprepared for what we were about to find…

A/N: Little cliff hanger! You like? Please review!


	2. the newborn

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. It is still in Jaspers point of view. Please let me know if you like it (i.e. reviews!!!! Por favor) I want to know if I should continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer brilliant ideas. **

**JPOV:**

Alice ran ahead of me and shouted back. "Can't keep up, can you Jazz?!"

We had been running for about an hour, when something hit me. Not physically, but mentally. I slowed to a stop, and stood there, trying to sense what the feeling was coming from . Alice realized that I was not following behind her, and she reeled around, coming to a stop beside me.

"Jasper, Jasper, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked and walked around to look me in the eyes.

"There is someone out there," I said.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. We can change our course to go out of its path, but that isn't why you stopped... is it?" She asked starting to get worried.

"No, your right it's not. It's the emotions coming off it; their so strong, too strong. inhumanly strong, even. I've never felt anything like it."

"Well, what do think we should do? Do you think we should follow it and find out, or just ignore it?"

"I don't know. I think any thing with emotions this strong deserves to be checked out, even if it is just from the bushes."

"Can you follow it?" She asked.

"Most definitely. Anything within a fifty mile radius could probably feel this. Then again, I am overly sensitive."

She smiled and we took off running in the direction of the unknown source of power. We had run about twenty miles when I abruptly stopped. Alice had been behind me, so she slowed to a stop beside me. I put my finger to my lip to motion for her to stay quiet. She nodded, and we advanced forward quietly. We were about ten feet away when we saw her. A small girl, curled up in a ball under a large tree. She was very pale and was shaking violently. A bird flew out of a tree near by, disrupting the leaves. Her head shot up and we saw them; her bright red eyes, the eyes of a new born. They were a fire truck red, unlike the darker blood red color of the mature vampires. As soon as the bird flew by, her small head fell to her knees again. Her reddish brown hair fell around her head, creating a veil across the front of her body. I turned and walked back, slowly motioning for Alice to follow. When we had gone a safe distance, I opened my mouth to talk.

Before I had a chance to speak Alice blurted out, "Why is there a new born in the middle of the forest?! Who changed her?! How did she get here?! What …"

But before she could say anymore, I placed my hand on her cheek, letting calming emotions flow into her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. I quickly grabbed her hand and let go of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I don't know what happened. I just…"

"It's okay. It's the new born. Remember how I told you that I could feel her? Well, I could tell she was confused. I didn't know you were going to be effected though, or I would have helped you sooner. I think she is gifted; she might be an empath." I said.

"Well, we should probably go and check on her. She doesn't look well," Alice said.

"I agree," I said.

We began to walk toward the clearing where the girl was sitting. We slowly walked out of the clearing and started toward the girl. As soon as she heard us, she jumped into a defensive crouch and growled, but she was shaking so hard she soon collapsed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. "I didn't do anything to you!!!!"

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer, but I need to know if everyone likes it. Please review!!!**


	3. confusion

**A/N: YAY Chapter 3!!! Please review, I like knowing people read my story. I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Still in jaspers POV!!! Yay Jasper!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer brilliant ideas **

"It's okay," Alice said. "Where're not like the others."

"Yes, you are," she said. "You're the same two. The small girl, who is always with the boy, only last time you were in capes. Please don't hurt me again. I promise I haven't done any thing I'm not suppose to. I... I... I, " she said but she began shaking so hard she couldn't speak.

"We need to tell her what she is and all that. I don't think she knows," said Alice.

"I guess your right. Do you want to call Carlisle, and tell him what happened? He will get worried if we aren't home on time. I can deal with the girl... newborns are my specialty," I said with a sarcastic grin.

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile and ran into the woods to call him. I walked forward towards the small girl. She looked to be about 15 years old. She was about 5 feet tall, which was relatively small for a girl of her age.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"Nothing," I said. "Well, except your name, of course."

"Will I find out your name?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, of course! I'm Jasper, and that was Alice. She just had to leave to make a phone call, but she will be back. Will you tell me your name now?"

"Kit," she said.

"Well Kit, can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked.

Her emotions shot up, I could tell what ever happened scared her quite a bit. I sent out waves of calming emotions trying to calm her down. Though they did not totally mask hers, it calmed them slightly. She took a deep breath and began.

"I was out in the woods with my sister. We were right behind my…house," She seemed unsure about her self and I wondered if there was more to her story than she was telling, "and we were just goofing off. My sister, Sarah, had run further in, so I followed her. We had only run a few feet, when they appeared. The two of them, the ones I told you about. The small girl and the boy. They had red eyes and wore dark capes."

_It must be Alec and Jane_, I thought.

"They started talking to us, all nice and everything, then the girl took my hand and the boy took Sarah's. They pulled us in close, then, then…" she started sobbing dry tears.

"Kit, Kit, it's okay," I said, placing a claming hand on her knee.

She nodded her head and continued, "They did something; I don't know what, but it hurt. All I remember is my sister's scream and then running away. I didn't get that far, but I guess it was far enough, then all darkness and pain. I don't know what happened, or how long I was passed out. I woke up and began to walk a week ago. Then I ended up here last night. I'm lost and I'm sooooo thirsty, but whenever I drink water, it comes straight back up. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten since I woke up," she finished.

It was time to tell her. She needed to know she wasn't the same girl she was a week ago. She was now one of us now... a vampire. She was so innocent though, which made it harder than normal to tell her.

"Kit, we need to talk about something," I said.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that I need to tell you something. When I tell you you're not going to believe me, but you have to; it's the truth." I waited to see if she would say something, but she didn't, so I continued. "When you woke up, did you feel... different?"

"Well, of course. I was knocked out for a long time."

"No, I mean were you stronger, have better vision, or faster?"

"I'm not sure, because all I have done is walk. Why? I was just knocked out. What are you getting at?"

"Kit, you're different than you were before you were attacked. You aren't human any more."

"What do you mean? What am I then?"

"You're a vampire," I said .

"A WHAT?! Wait, they're not even real!!"

"Actually they are. You are one, and so am I."

"Why should I believe you? I just met you ten minutes ago!" She accused.

"Because," I said just as calmly as before. "I am like you, and you can tell that I'm not lying to you. You're like me... your different, you're special."

"What do you mean 'I'm special'?"

"Because you can do this," I sent out rays of calming emotions. "And you know exactly how I feel right now, don't you?"

"Maybe," she said and looked down.

"Kit, it's no use trying to lie to me. I can tell you can. And you can tell that what I'm saying is the truth."

We sat silently for a few minutes before she said, "Okay, I can tell that what you're saying is the truth... and I can do what you were talking about earlier." She said. Then sent out rays of confusion toward me, but I blocked them, not allowing them to bother me. "Now you know what I feel like; I don't know what to do... I don't even know what I am."

"Well, we can fix that. Alice just went and called Carlisle, our father, and told him what happened. There's no doubt that he has said that you can come and live with us if you want. It's your choice."

"Wait," she said. "There's more of you?"

"Yeah, there are six more- Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme."

"I don't know... are you sure that you want me? I mean you just met me about a 10 minutes ago."

"Of course we want you. We let any one join that wants to. There is only one condition..."

"What is that?"

"That you live by our life style."

"And what is your life style?" She said getting edgy.

"Well, we all know the stories about vampires, though most of them are not true, one of them is. We drink blood."

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO KILL PEOPLE!?" She burst.

"Well, some of us do, but our family is an exception. We only drink animal blood."

"I certainly don't want to kill anyone. So…I can come with you?" She asked timidly.

"Of course you can, here let's go find Alice" I said and stood up. She followed, but was still shaking.

"But before we do any thing, you need to hunt." I said

"How do you do that?" she asked confused.

I smiled, "It's an instinct we all have, and by now it should be beyond instinctual, considering the state you're in now. Just run, and let your senses take over."

"But how will I find you again?"

"Don't worry, use your smell. It will be as easy as walking down a paved road."

She looked at me and she knew I was telling the truth. I smiled and she took off running.

**A/N: I told you this chapter would be longer!!!! Review please!!!**


	4. First Hunt

**A/N: Thanks everyone who read so far, please keep reading. Still in jaspers POV. Please review I have like 120 hits and 1 review. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had an AP assignment that I had to finish for the first day of school! Oh one last thing, just wanted to set the record straight that Alice and Jasper ARE together, and any relationship between Jasper and Kit is platonic (just friends). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately ****** )

I turned around and followed Alice's scent back to where I found her sitting on a log, talking on the phone to Carlisle. She looked up, saw me, and quickly said something on the phone before turning to me.

"How'd it go?"

"Good," I said. "Did Carlisle say she could come back with us?"

"Of course he did. Did she agree to come?"

"Yeah, she said she was glad she didn't have to kill anyone, she's out hunting now."

"What else did she say?"

"Well, her name is Kit. She was in the woods with her sister; they ran a little too far in, and ran into some… unexpected visitors. She described them as a boy and a girl. The girl was short, and both had red eyes. She also said that they had on hooded capes."

"Jane and Alec,"

"That's who I was thinking, too. Anyway, the hooded two walked up, and started talking to the sisters. Then each one grabbed one of the sister's wrists, and pulled them in and bit them. Kit got away, but her sister Sarah didn't make it. It really shook her up, but I think she is okay."

"We need to find out more about Jane and Alec. I wonder if it was them."

"We can deal with that later. Here's Kit now."

"How are you feeling Kit?" Alice asked.

"Better I guess. I'm sorry I'm being such a burden to you, if you don't want me I'll just leave." Though she said she was fine, I could feel that she was deeply disturbed. Killing something for the first time really shakes us all up.

"You're not a burden Kit. Carlisle says it's fine if you come back with us; there's always more room in the Cullen family." I said, trying to get her mind off the subject.

"I'm part of your family now?"

"Of course you are! Welcome to the Cullen's, Kit," I said.

"Well, we better be getting home. Carlisle is expecting us, but before we go why don't you go change Kit." Alice said, Passing her a backpack with some clothes in it. For the first time Kit looked down and saw that she was a mess, her hair was tangled and her clothes were dirty and ripped.

"Oh," she said realizing how discombobulated she looked.

"Here Kit, let me come help you, we can get you cleaned up in no time!" giving Kit the typical Alice smile.

Alice took kit by the hand and led her deep into the forest where she could get cleaned up and change.

When she came back she looked like a totally different person, her hair had been brushed, and she had changed into a new out fit. She looked much more presentable and seemed to be more at ease. Alice walked over to me,

"You are ready for every thing aren't you darlin'" I said looking down at my wife, snaking my arm around her tiny waist and giving her a light kiss on the top of her spiky black hair.

"Well, I do have a slight advantage, don't I?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Thanks so much Alice, I don't know what I would have done with out you." Kit said smiling.

"Oh, no problem!" Alice said, "As soon as you are able to control your self around humans we HAVE to go shopping, Bella doesn't like shopping and let's just say Rose is always a bit preoccupied with a certain some one." Alice replied with a sly smile.

"Oh my gosh I love shopping" Kit said much to Alice's delight, "That sounds like so much fun! By the way, umm, how far away is your house?" Kit asked.

"Only about an hour and thirty minute run, probably about 100 miles," I said.

"Oh," Kit said. "This whole new speed is going to take some getting used to."

Alice and I smiled, remembering our first time running and then took off in the direction of the house.

About 10 miles away from the house I stopped. Alice and Kit realized I was no longer with them and turned around and came back to where I had stopped.

"Alice, go tell Carlisle we are on our way. I need to talk to Kit for a second. We'll be right here, about 5 minutes behind you."

I knew she was confused, but I smiled to let her everything was okay. She smiled back, and started back towards the house.

"Kit, there's something we need to talk about before we meet the family," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know how I said that you were different, that you were like me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you know that you can feel what other people are feeling, but you can also control their emotions. You need to be careful not to get too angry or confused around people until you can learn how to block your emotions from everyone else. Ask questions if you get confused, don't let yourself too worked up."

"So, I can learn how to use this… this power."

"Yeah, I can teach you. You just need to practice. For now just don't get too mad, and we'll all be good. If something does happen, I will try to block your emotions from other people. That way they won't be affected."

"Okay, that sounds good. I think I will be okay."

"Great! Lets get going, Carlisle will be wondering where we are."

With that, we started running toward the house.

Carlisle must have heard us coming, because he was waiting for us outside the house. I slowed to a stop. Kit stopped a few steps behind me.

"Carlisle," I said and tipped my head.

"Jasper," he said in return. He turned his attention to the newborn. "This must be Kit."

I looked behind me at the small girl. She had her head down, refusing to give any one eye contact. I stepped back to where she was standing, and put my arm around her shoulders like a protective older brother, sending her waves of reassurance. I knew what it was like having to take in the emotions of those around; luckily, Carlisle was calm making it easier for both of us. Kit took a deep breath. Though it was unneeded, it helped to calm her. She looked up at me and I nodded, letting her know it was okay to talk.

"Yes, I'm Kit," she said quietly.

"Well, hello Kit. I'm Carlisle. The rest of the family is inside. Would you like to meet them?"

She nodded her head, and Carlisle turned to go inside. I led her in through the front doors, to the family room where everyone was sitting.

"Everyone, this is Kit. Kit this is Bella and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, that is my wife Esme, and you already know Jasper and Alice," Carlisle said, indicating each couple as he introduced them.

She looked up and gave a quick smile to everyone before focusing her attention on the floor.

"Thank you all," she said softly. "Without your help I would still be out trying to figure everything out, like why was every thing so loud and bright, and why no food was making me feel better."

Just the thought of human food made everyone in the room feel nauseated. I immediately blocked myself from the overflow of emotion, not remembering Kit and her sensitivity. The force of all seven people's disgust and sickness hit her all at once. She gasped, her face twisted in nausea. She grabbed her stomach and turned her head away. Instantly I turned and blocked her. I held her around the shoulder to make the transition quicker. She slowly began to come around.

"Jasper, what's happening?! What's wrong with her?!" Carlisle said and was at my side in a flash.

**A/N: Slight cliff hanger, hehe keep you guessing. Please review!!!  
**


	5. Kit's story

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews and the alerts!!! You don't know how much I appreciate that!!! I hope you like the story! Keep the reviews coming!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, unfortunately… :( **

Review: "Jasper, what's happening?! What's wrong with her?!" Carlisle said and came to my side in a flash.

"It's ok. I got her." I said, and then turned my attention back to Kit, "Are you ok?"

"Ya fine, but would you keep blocking me, I can't seem to get full control of myself?" she said, but I could tell she wasn't fine, her eyes seemed to be unfocused and she spoke like she was in a daze.

"Of, course." I said, then looked at the rest of the family, "Everyone, I would appreciate it you could keep your emotions either happy or neutral, I think you have already noticed, but Kit has a gift, she's an empath like me. She hasn't learned to block her self yet, so any thing that you feel she will feel the exact same way. That's what happened when she mentioned human food, you all felt sick, but when you all felt it at the same time, it hit her like a wall. She felt what you were feeling, only times 7."

"I'm fine, really I am, it's just a lot to take in at once. It kind of got the better of me. " she said her eyes beginning to become more focused than before.

"I know how you feel, why don't we go outside and calm down a bit, Carlisle, will you come with us please?"

"Of course." He said and headed for the door. Kit and I followed closely behind. Carlisle let me take the lead. I still had kit around the shoulder helping to keep her calm. We continued walking till we reached a little stream out side the house.

"Sit" I said and lowered kit so she was under a tree. "Here is your first lesson: how to calm yourself. First find some one that is calm, for now either me or Carlisle. Focus on them and no one else. You don't have to worry about the others; I chose this location because it is just out of the range of the emotions. So, do you have one of us?"

"Yes." she said as she shut her eyes and laid her head back into the trunk of the tree.

"Just focus on their energy and feel it as your own." I said.

As we sat their Carlisle said, "How old are you kit?"

"15," she replied with her eyes still closed.

"Now, I don't know how much Jasper told you, but one of the…uhhh, effects of being a vampire is that you're immortal."

Her head shot up, "You mean like never ageing immortal!?" her emotions began to rise again.

"Kit, calm remember?" I said. "And yes he does mean never ageing immortal."

"Is there any thing else I should know?" she said and let her head fall back onto the tree.

"Well, I think you know, but you have super speed, strength, and sight. You can go out into the sun without frying, but you do glitter like a diamond. Hhhmmm… any thing else you can think of Jasper?" Carlisle said.

"Well you don't have to breath, but most of the time we do, it's uncomfortable not to." I said

"God, this is a lot to take in at once." She said.

"I know," replied Carlisle, "But we are all here for you."

"Kit, we need to talk about something" Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Kit said nervously.

"Well, it's your gift. I take it you're an empath like Jasper, right?

"Ya, I guess, why?"

"Well, I was just wandering, was this a trait that was amplified from your human years?"

Kit froze in place and stopped breathing.

"Kit, Kit what is it?" I asked. She got very scared and started shaking a bit. "What happened Kit, what is it?"

She looked up, "Well, I guess you have a right to know now, 'cuz you are my family, but I should probably tell everyone at once because I don't want to have to say it more than once."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. Kit stood up and we all began walking back to the house. We opened the door and everyone was there sitting in the same places that we left them in.

"All right everyone, we need to talk. Kit here has decided it is time for us to know her story." Everyone looked at kit expectantly and she looked down obviously uncomfortable with all the attention. She went and sat down of the hearth of the fireplace, still looking down not giving any one any eye contact.

"It's ok Kit, we won't judge you." Edward said. She looked up shocked. Edward smiled and simply replied, "I can read your thoughts."

"Oh," she replied simply and focused her vision on the floor. Then she started, "I was six when my parents realized that I was different than every one else. I tended to know what was wrong with people and when people weren't telling the truth. Or sometimes when we were around sick people I felt sick, same with people are sad or happy, but the problem was I couldn't control it. I had a twin sister, here name was Sara. She was different too. She could tell when bad stuff was going to happen, she just knew.

"One day I was at school, I got mad, we were in the cafeteria and some one told me I was a freak. I just sat there, but then everyone around me got mad then the whole cafeteria got mad. Fights started braking out, people started yelling and I knew it had something to do with me. I ran out and hoped every thing would calm down, but then my parents found out and it was the last straw. They were tired of all this mysterious stuff happening with my twin sister and I, they called the University of Alaska. They were doing a study on physic abilities. They were looking for participants that had had some sort of physic experience.

"My parents brought us to the university for testing and of course we were accepted. They put us in a room were we could put our stuff and sleep, each day we got one hour of free time, but the rest of the day they did studies on us. It was terrible, sickening what they did to us; I don't even know how it is legal. All day long I was polkaed and prodded and questioned and tested. I had scars all over from where they drew blood and gave injections. They treated us like animals!"

"Kit," I quietly intervened. "Please try to stay calm or all of us are going to get just as angry."

"Oh, sorry," she said, but continued, "I had a lot of doctors, but there was one, always had his eye on me ya know. He loved to study me, and he always knew where I was no matter what ward I was in. He was super pale, like us I guess, and had shoulder length black hair. The weirdest thing about him was that he had dark red eyes, like blood. He was always cold, even when he had a jacket on. I didn't like him he always called me little names like 'sweetie' or 'baby'. It was gross.

"One day he let my sister and I have the day off. He told us the weather was nice and that we should go out into the garden to play, like my sister and I still play, but still it was a day off and we took it gratefully. That is when it all happened. Sara and I went into the forest, she was running and I was right behind her. She kept running until they came. The ones I was telling you about Jasper. It was a short girl and a taller boy. They wore dark capes and had red eyes. They started talking to us and asking us questions. Sara and I started backing off, we knew something wasn't right. They told us not to go, to come with them, but we didn't move. They ran forward and grabbed our arms, we tried to run away, but it was no use. They pulled us forward and I guess now that I know bit our necks. The girl who had me relaxed her grip on my wrist and I got away. I ran for a while, but then the pain started to get too much. I collapsed onto the ground behind some bushes. I herd my sister screaming, but I knew I could do nothing about it. It was the worst feeling I could have ever had worse than the pain of changing or any thing. Then her voice was cut off and I knew she was gone."

She couldn't continue she looked down and started shaking with tearless sobs. Alice was over to her in a flash wrapping her arms around her while Kit buried her head into her shirt. The pain and sorrow off of her was like nothing I have ever felt, it was intensified by her being an empath and not knowing how to block her self. Edward knew as well as I, that pretty soon the others would start to be affected by the emotions so he motioned for every one to leave and follow him up to Carlisle's study were we could talk. They all got the message and silently started up the stairs leaving Alice and Kit together on the fire place.

**A/N: Reviews!!!! O~~ ( --- that is a balloon for reviews!!!!) *smiles***


End file.
